Sands Storm
by Abberlines-Opium
Summary: Sands comes across a fairly beat up agent, and decides to make her situation worse, ahh good ol' Sands.rnOk, uhh I'm really bad with summarys, so give it a shot please.
1. Default Chapter

**Sands Storm**

Hey!! This is my first OUATIM fiction, so please give it a chance. I wrote it all by my self, lol… So if there's anything wrong with it… It's my fault, lol. I'm more used to writing POTC fictions, so if Sands is out of character, please tell me! I will watch the movie, over, and over, and over again, until I can get it right, lol. I actually added all the description for the first time in one of my stories. My friend, Flute Damioh, usually added all of the description in my Jack Sparrow stories. This time I did it by my self, and proud of it, lol. So give it a chance, and Reply… Preferably good ones… If their flames, I will make smores, for me and Sands…

Ok, well in this story, it's a little different. Sands doesn't get his eyes out, someone else does… So enjoy!

Oh, and there's some, but not a lot of bad language in this chapter.

**Chapter 1**

Sands walked out into the grimy streets of Mexico. Looking around him, he took in all the scenes happening. People fighting, Guns going off, and Children running for their lives. Today was the day everything went down, The Day of the Dead. Barillo's Cartel Versus the Mexican Government, and Sands was in the middle of it, just to make a few bucks… Well if a few is a million or more dollars. Everything was going to plan. He stretched out his arms and cracked his fingers, yup everything was perfect.

He made his way down the street. There was supposed to be an Agent meeting him at some Café, but when he got there it was closed. He kicked the door, and then decided it would be best if he just took a walk, instead of getting charged for the damage. He was getting quite hot in the Mexican sun, considering he was wearing all black, even his chin length hair was close to black, well it could have looked like that from all the grease which was now calling his hair home. As he walked a small strand of hair fell in front of his chocolate colored eyes, he quickly whisked it back behind his ear, his fingers gently grazing his sharply defined cheekbones as he pushed it back.

When Sands finally made it to the end of the street, he decided to turn around and head back to the Café, since it would probably be open by now. But then something caught his eye just around the corner, it was a small figure, a female figure, slowly sliding down the side of the building, as it looked she was in great pain. She took her gun out of the holster, which was placed around her waist. She held the gun under her chin; she started to talk to her self, but he could barley hear her, and so he walked closer to see what she was doing.

Agent Allielyn Jones couldn't believe what had just happened to her. She quickly took out her gun and held it under her chin, and started talking quietly to her self.

"Okay Allie, on the count of three pulled the trigger"

Her dirty blonde hair was sticking to her blood coated face. Some of the blood dripping onto her lips, and sneaking it self into her mouth, which almost made her retch.

"Alright, on the count of three…. One…Two"

She heard footsteps approach her, then stop. She took the gun from under her chin and pointed to where she heard the footsteps.

"If you come any closer, you'll be number Three"

She heard a faint male laugh, then he started talking to her.

"**_You_** killed three people?"

She laughed a little.

"Oh, I killed a lot more than three people, considering my job description"

"Ahh well what is it that you do there sugarbutt?"

She was still trying to sound tuff… But Sands could tell she wouldn't be able to last much longer.

"You see I can't tell you, also part of my job… But hell I'm gonna die any way, so who cares. I work for the CIA. My name is Agent Allielyn Jones… But call me Allie, Oh by the way, don't ever refer to me as sugar butt, EVER again…"

Sands smirked a little.

"Well then, **_Allie_**, guess we have a little in common then. I work for the CIA as well, and I got stuck in this fucking country, but I'm trying to make the best of it… What are you doing here?"

"Well I got sent here, looking for an agent who goes by the name 'Sands', I'm guessing that's you. I asked the wrong people and, told the wrong people who I was… Got mixed up in a few things, then with my friggin luck, had my eyeballs drilled out of my head… So thank you!"

Sands placed a cigarette in his mouth, and lit it while talking.

"Oh, your welcome there sweet cheeks. And yes, I'm the one and only Sands, and whoever you got messed up with, you probably deserved your, ah… outcome"

Allie shifted her body to a more comfortable position against the wall.

"Fuck you. Well, in case your wondering, it was Barillo, I think you may be familiar with him…Well you see they thought I was working with you, and in fact you were intending on screwing them over, and they took it out on me. If I could see right now, and if I wasn't in so much fucking pain, I would seriously kill you"

Sands started walking away, while laughing… of course…

"Well you see their sugar butt… Wait, you can't… Never mind."

Allie could here is voice getting quieter, so she suspected he was walking away.

"**FUCKING BASTARD"**

She screamed it, as loud as she possibly could.

Sands turned around, and looked at her. Her face was twisted with pain, hurt… and a shit load of other things Sands didn't have time to think about. He smiled at her.

"Allie, watch your language. You never know who's around, you know. You probably just ruined some kids life"

She really wanted to kill him, so she pointed her gun from where she heard his voice

"I hate you… I don't know you, but I hate you."

She Fired.

Ok, a cliffy, lol. So yes, if I get nice reviews, I will post the second chapter faster. And anyone who read my Jack fic, I am in the process of writing the 3rd chapter, so don't leave it! I will update it soon!

R&R!! thanks!


	2. Chapter Two

Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had exams, but luckily I passed all of them! Yay! Then I had to get settled into my new classes. I will tell you, I despise Phys-ed… It's useless… I hate it.

Okay, enough of my blabbering… Lets get started.

Ohh, and a warning… There is swearing in this chapter, a lot. And mature content… So yes, don't say I didn't warn you. I'm thinking of putting this as an 'R' rating…

Oh, one more thing:

When the writing is in _Italics _It's Sands thoughts.

And when it's in **_Bold Italics _**its Allies thoughts.

**Chapter 2.**

She Fired.

Luckily, for Sands, the bullet missed him. By far. So being the ass that he his, started laughing at her. Big mistake.

She shot again, this time the bullet just skimming this right bicep. He winced in pain, and put his left hand over the wound. He slowly lifted his hand from the cut, and brought it to his face, looking at the dark red substance, that was slowly dripping to the bottom of his palm, and dripping onto the dirty ground.

He brought his gaze up to the woman sitting against the wall; she had a blank look on her face. Waiting to see if she hit him. He didn't want to give in and let her win. But if he told her she didn't hit him, she would shoot again, and probably make this whole situation worse. So, he thought, instead of getting shot again, he decided to tell her, she hit him.

"You fucking bitch!"

"…Great, your still alive… I was hoping for the best"

"You shot me in the fucking arm!"

Allie groaned… She couldn't take this fucking bastard anymore.

"At least you can still fucking see you imbecile… Stop whining, the bullet probably just barely hit you… bloody wuss"

"How…how do you know that?"

She smirked.

"When you lose one sense… Another becomes stronger."

Okay, great. I 'befriended' a psychotic, murderous blind…woman. Just my fucking luck, the person she wants to murder is ME! Well, I could shoot her… and take her out of her misery. Okay, yes. I will kill her.   
He unzipped his pants. 

Allie would roll her eyes, if she had any.

"Sooo, all this action has got you a little excited, eh? Well, how about you take some advice, and keep jacking off for your lonely nights in the motel rooms."

Sands put his hand inside his pants, and dug around for a few seconds.

What was this guys' problem? He needs a lot of help, if he's going to do this in the middle of… wherever the hell we are. God, how long has he been looking for that thing?

"Hun, if it's that small, I wouldn't bother"

"Shut the fuck up! I'm not going to fucking Jack-Off in the middle of a fucking street, you moron!"

"Hmm… Okay, I guess I believe you, but I star hearing awkward… uhh noises coming from direction, I wont hesitate to shoot you… Well that might turn you on more… Ughh"

Sands was now getting quite annoyed… So thankfully he found the gun. He pulled it out of his pants and aimed it at Allie; he cocked the gun, and was about to shoot, when her voice interrupted him.

"Sugar, please don't. I'd rather die like this, with my own bullet, than with yours. I don't know why. I guess it gives me some sort of, courage? I guess, that I didn't have to get killed by a fellow agent. But that I died, saving them. But nothing really comes out of killing yourself though, but like I said, I'd rather die from my own bullet."

Fuck, what the hell am I supposed to do know? She's gone fucking soft on me. I just can't leave her sitting here, slowly dieing. Fuck, I need to get her to a hospital.

Allie was still in unbelievable pain, but trying desperately to hide it. The drugs Barillo used were slowly wearing off every second more pain would come. She needed to die, quickly. But Sands wouldn't let that happen now; he put down his gun.

"Allie… Please. I'm sorry… But Uhh… please let me take you to the hospital. You wont ever have to see…"

He cleared his throat.

"Sorry… You wont ever hear of me again…Please Allie"

"… Sands… I don't deserve to live anymore, I have to die…"

"No, you don't. I'm the one that is supposed to die… Not that I want to, I'm right where I want to be. But just let the doctors take a look at you, please?"

She reluctantly agreed. Hey, she would probably die in the hospital anyway. Sands came over to help her up, she accepted. He put his arm around her waist, and helped down the street to his Black and Orange car.

**Ok, I'm REALLY sorry for not updating sooner! I'm also sorry for Sands being so out of character. I'll make him more in character next chapter. He'll be his old controlling self, lol. I'm also, also sorry for it being really short… Next chapter will be better, hopefully.**

**Uhh, thanks to my reviewers…**

**Sarah! Thank you for reading it! **

**Kennedycon – appreciate the help.**

**VanillaFluffy – Glad you like it! Keep reading, thanks!**

**RR everyone!**


End file.
